metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Khaos Legions
Khaos Legions is the eighth studio album by Swedish melodic death metal band Arch Enemy. It was released on June 7, 2011 by Century Media. The record marks a return to new, original material, after releasing the Tyrants of the Rising Sun - Live in Japan live CD/DVD (2008) and The Root of All Evil (2009) which consisted of a selection of re-recorded songs from the band's back catalog. It is the band's eighth album. Khaos Legions debuted at number 78 on the Billboard 200, selling around 6,000 copies. This surpasses both Doomsday Machine and Rise of the Tyrant, making it the bands highest-charting effort so far. The album's single is "Yesterday is Dead and Gone", and music videos have been released for "Yesterday is Dead and Gone" and "Bloodstained Cross". Background and development The album was produced by Arch Enemy and Rickard Bengtsson, who had previously worked with the band on their 2005 album Doomsday Machine. Recording sessions took place at the Sweet Spot Studio, Sweden. The mix was done by Andy Sneap in Derbyshire, England. Drummer Daniel Erlandsson said about the album: "We had a very inspiring and creative time writing this album. I think this is definitely evident when listening to the new songs. There's tons of variation in the material, ranging all the way from very melodic to extremely heavy. As you can expect there's no shortage of killer riffs and intricate guitar work; the Amott brothers and Chris have come up with some very cool yet demanding ideas! This album has some of the fastest songs I've ever recorded, along with a bunch of heavy pounding mid-tempo songs. As always, it's difficult to describe music in words, but rest assured — this album will be one heavy fucker!" In January 2011, UK’s Bonkers Entertainment caught up with the band at their headline show at the HMV Forum in London UK on November 27th, 2010. This concert was the last stop on a three year long touring cycle for the “Rise Of The Tyrant” and “The Root Of All Evil” albums and in the interview the members of Arch Enemy discussed the upcoming recording of the new studio album, the song writing process and touring plans for 2011. During the conversation, the band also divulged the title of the new album to be “Khaos Legions”. Track listing # "Khaos Overture" (Instrumental) - 1:31 # "Yesterday Is Dead and Gone" - 4:22 # "Bloodstained Cross" - 4:49 # "Under Black Flags We March" - 4:41 # "No Gods, No Masters" - 4:14 # "City of the Dead" - 4:31 # "Through the Eyes of a Raven" - 5:09 # "Cruelty Without Beauty" - 4:59 # "We Are a Godless Entity" (Instrumental) - 1:34 # "Cult of Chaos" - 5:11 # "Thorns in My Flesh" - 4:55 # "Turn to Dust" (Instrumental) - 0:39 # "Vengeance Is Mine" - 4:09 # "Secrets" - 4:05 Personnel ;Arch Enemy * Angela Gossow − vocals * Michael Amott − lead and rhythm guitar * Christopher Amott − lead and rhythm guitars * Sharlee D'Angelo − bass * Daniel Erlandsson − drums * Per Wiberg − keyboards (guest) * Category:Albums Category:2011 albums